closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Logo Rip-Offs
Here is a list of all known logos that ripped off or stole other sources such as other logo's concept, animation, music, or any other audiovisual work currently recorded on this site. Library or stock music or animation on different logos actually doesn't count as "stolen" material. Feel free to add more to the list. At this moment there are 149 cases of stolen work: * 3M Video - 1st logo - stolen music from Cerrone and stolen footage from Rober Abel and Associates. * The ABM Group - stolen footage from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Destruction of the Death Star). * AGM Video (Greece) - stolen logo concept from MCA Video and stolen music from Miquel Brown ("So Many Men, So Little Time") * Akbar Arts (India) - stolen music from John Williams (theme from Star Wars) * Aligator Video Enterprises (Greece) - stolen music from PolyGram Video/Spectrum * All Pro Production (Laos) - stolen music from Silver Bird Films Ltd. * Ascot Elite (Germany) - stolen music from Seasonal Film Corproation (Hong Kong) * Asia Video (South Korea) - stolen music from MGM/UA Communications, CBS Video/MGM-CBS/MGM/UA Home Video, and United Artists (10th logo) * ATV (Russia) - stolen music from Harold Faltermeyer. ("Axel F") * The Audio & Video Publishing House of The Central Newsreel & Documentary Film Studio (China) - stolen music from Jerry Goldsmith ("Main Theme" from Star Trek: The Motion Picture/''The Next Generation'') * Avalon Hill Game Company - stolen sound effect from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures * Baldevjiu Productions (India) and Kalamat Productions (India)- stolen music from Manish Films (India) (2nd logo) - stolen music fragment from Sham Ralhan Pictures (India) * BC Video - superimposed onto the intro of Denver the Last Dinosaur. * Best Films (India) - stolen logo concept from 20th Century Fox (5th Logo) * Bethel Program (South Korea)- stolen animation fromTron. * BS Japan - stolen music from Hasbro Studios. * Bujotoon Magic Video (Argentina) - stolen music and animation from CinehollywoodThis is a featured page * Canary Films (Philippines) - stolen 1st half of the animation from Carolco Pictures (3rd and 5th logos) * Capital Cinemaa (India) - stolen music from Warner Bros. Pictures (11th logo) * Carrey Video (Greece) - stolen logomark and partially stolen name from Carey Home Video (UK) * Casa Vision (Indonesia) - 1st logo: Stolen music from Video Movies from Hokushin (UK), 2nd logo: stolen footage from The Jackson 5 ("Can You Feel It") * China Movie Channel (China) - stolen logomark from Motown Productions * Cinehollywood (Italy) - 2nd logo - stolen content from the one time TV program Astonishing Odyssey. * Cinematown (South Korea) - stolen animation from Lensman: Secret of the Lens, and stolen music from MGM/UA Communications and United Artists (10th logo) * Cobi Film Video Home (Argentina) - stolen logomark from José Frade, P.C. * Cobic Productions Limited (Nigeria) - copyright infrigement on the logomark of NBC * Colombus (France) - stolen logo concept from Columbia Pictures (2nd logo) and copyright infringement of the trademark Coca-Cola font * Compañia Colombiana De Video Y Cine (Colombia) - stolen logomark from Cineplex Odeon Films * Converge Video (Netherlands) - stolen music from Ryuichi Sakamoto ("A Wonga Dance Song") * Cosmos Video (Argentina) and Miami Star Division Video (Argentina) - stolen animation from 1983 Chevron sponsor bumper * D'Camp Films International (Philippines) - stolen music from John Williams (theme from Star Wars) * Deferred Gypsy Gold Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from World Video (Hong Kong) * Derann Video (UK) - stolen music from Cinerama Releasing Corporation * Eagle Films (India) - stolen soundtrack from Quo Vadis (1951) (Only the 2 Logos; 1956-1959 & 1960) * Edison Universal Entertainments (India) - stolen music from CJ Entertainment (South Korea) * Empresa Transandina de Videos S.A. (Chile) - stolen music from Star Wars (theme) * Enterprise Producciones S.A. (Argentina) - stolen music and animation from Prism Entertainment (1st logo) * EVS Entertainment (Thailand) - 2nd logo - stolen music from Virgin Vision (2nd logo) * Favorit-Film (Russia) - stolen music from Rhino Home Video (4th logo) * FCI Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment * Film and Drama Youth Organization (FADYO) (India) - stolen animation from Universal Studios (10th logo) and stolen music from The Beatles ("All You Need is Love" & "Free as a Bird"). * FilmContract Ltd. (Poland) - stolen music from WFDiF (Poland) * FOX Music Cinema (Uzbekistan)- stolen concept and name from 20th Century Fox (5th logo). * Galuku Entertainment (Sri Lanka) - stolen music from Universal Studios (10th logo) * Golden Bell Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from Microsoft Windows (Windows 2000 startup and shutdown sounds, and 9x "Utopia" startup sound) * Golden Dragon Cambodian Video - stolen music from Star Wars (Tie Fighter scene) * Great Wall Movie Enterprises (Hong Kong) - stolen animation concept from 20th Century Fox * Hellas World Home Video (Greece) - stolen music from Brooker T. and the M.G's ("Green Onions") * Hi Point Pictures - stolen footage from Vestron Video (2nd logo) * High Quality/Hardcore Film (Argentina) - stolen music from The Edgar Winter Group ("Frankenstein") * High Video - stolen music from Terminator 2: Judgement Day (theme) * Highland Park Classics - stolen logo concept from Sony Pictures Classics (1st logo); stolen animation and music from Screen Gems Television "S From Hell" (2nd logo); stolen animation from Warner Bros. Pictures "The Big W" (3rd logo; all of these logos are mostly considered as homages than actual rip-offs) * Ho Chi Minh City Television (Vietnam) - stolen music from Leonard Hill Films * Home Game (South Korea) - stolen animation and music from "It's Showtime" ID, and copyright infringement on Pac Man. * IFD Films and Arts (Hong Kong) - stolen concept from Columbia Pictures and stolen music from Star Wars (Death Star Destruction scene) * Iljin Production (South Korea) - stolen music from USA For Africa ("We Are The World") * Initial Home Video (France) - stolen animation and music from Lisberger Studios * Internacional Video Sistemas (Spain) - stolen footage from Channel 5 Video (UK) (1st logo) * Intermovie Cartoon (Brazil) - Stolen Footage And Audio From Looney Tunes ("Yankee Doodle Daffy") * Kaiju Productions- stolen sound effect from Troma Entertainment (4th logo, Home Video Version) * Kanta Indah Film (Indonesia) - stolen music from Cinema International Corporation * Ka Ram Culture Video (South Korea) - stolen animation from Tron. * Kim Lợi Production (Vietnam) - stolen concept from Alliance (3rd logo) along with 20th Century Fox's famous searchlight structure and stolen music from Seishiro Kusunose ("I Want to Walk With You") * Kingpin Video (Argentina) - stolen music fragment from Charter Entertainment * Kinowelt (Germany) - 3rd logo - stolen music from New Line Cinema (4th logo, 2001 music variant) * Korea Media (South Korea) - stolen music from Vestron Video (2nd logo) * KSP Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from New Page Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from Universal Studios (10th logo) * Kwang Young Products (South Korea) - stolen animation from Image Entertainment (2nd logo; the music is also stolen) and Orion Pictures (2nd logo) * Kyron Home Video (Colombia) - stolen music from Coliseum Video (2nd logo) * Laser Paradise (Germany) - stolen voice sample from Vincent Price in Michael Jackson's "Thriller". * Laser Video (Russia) - stolen music from THX (2nd trailer VHS/LD variant) * Laser Vision (Bangladesh) - copyright infringement on the LaserVision logomark * Latina Television (Peru) - stolen music from Lorimar-Telepictures (3rd logo) * Leo Vision (India)- stolen sound effect from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures (13th logo, 1995 roar) * Lightbox - stolen music from DTS (6th trailer) * Lion Base Intl. Ltd. (Nigeria) - stolen logo concept from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures * Lionhead Studios (UK) - Stolen music from Black & White * Lucky Star Incorporation (Nigeria) - copyright infringement on the logomark from NBC * Magia Video Home (Argentina) - stolen music from Viacom (7th logo) * Manoli Films (Phillipines) - stolen music from Sony Computer Entertainment (1st logo) * MK Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from THX (2nd trailer DVD/Apollo 13 LaserDiscvariant) * Moonlight Productions (Laos) - stolen footage from Preah Vihear Productions (Cambodia) (2nd logo) * Morodok Kraim Productions (Cambodia) - stolen music from Warner Home Video (3rd logo) * Motion Pictures S.A. (Spain) - stolen logomark from Motown Productions * Movie Buzz Home Video (Indonesia) - stolen music fragments from Medialine Entertainment (Indonesia) * Moviestars (Philippines) - stolen logomark from Moviestore Entertainment (2nd logo) * MTC Video (Greece) - stolen music from TV Publica Canal 7 (Argentina) (1st logo) * Nassour Studios - stolen animation concept from 20th Century Fox * Navirindo Duta Audio Visual (Indonesia) - stolen animation from StudioCanal (France) (4th logo) * New Page Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from Universal Studios (10th logo) * Ntsa Iab Production (Laos) - stolen animation and music from Emotion (1st logo) * Olech International (Poland) - stolen music from Herbie Hancock ("Rockit") * PAP Video (Greece) - stolen music from Europe ("The Final Countdown") * Phkar Pram Production (Cambodia) - stolen music from Universal Studios (10th logo) and 20th Century Fox * Pioneer Films (Philippines) - stolen animation from Motion Picture Corporation of America (1st logo) * Pole Video (Argentina)- stolen music fromBack To The Future(theme) * Preah Vihear Productions (Cambodia) - stolen music from Tohokushinsha Home Video (Japan)(1st logo) * Producciones Video Home (Argentina) - stolen music from Gaumont (6th logo) * Ramu Enterprises (India) - stolen logo concept from 20th Century Fox (1st logo, along with its fanfare, and 3rd logo, with it's fanfare also stolen on the Gooli and Kanteerava variants) * Rawail Grandsons Entertainment & Software Pvt Ltd (India) - stolen footage from The Lion King (Simba roaring in the rain) * Rede Manchete (Brazil) - stolen animation from First Choice (Canada) * Rede TV! (Brazil) - stolen music from KTEH (3rd logo) * Regal Home Video (Philippines) - stolen music from Academy Entertainment (1st logo) * RF Video Home (Argentina) - stolen music from A Chorus Line ("One") * Sahamongkolfilm Co., Ltd. (Thailand) - stolen logo concept from Atlantic Releasing Corporation(1st logo) * Screen Entertainment (Scandinavia) - stolen animation from Westcon Home Video (UK) * Se Gul Film (South Korea) - stolen music from Shapiro Glickenhaus Home Video * Signum Video Home (Argentina) - stolen music from Domovideo (Italy) * Sinai Productions (Israel) - stolen logo concept from Paramount Pictures and stolen music from Roxanne ("Boys In Black Cars") * Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão (Brazil) - stolen music from HBO Feature Presentation (7th open, short version) * Somaco International Ltd. (Nigeria) - stolen sound effect from OS/2 (Warp 3 shutdown and Warp 4 startup) * Soyuz Video (Russia) - stolen music from Image Entertainment (2nd logo) * Splash! Productions (UK) - stolen logo concept from Nickelodeon's Nicktoons (2nd logo) * Sunday Production (Cambodia)- stolen music from Sony Music Entertainment(1st logo) * Sunrise Video (Greece) - stolen animation from Proserpine (France) (2nd logo) and stolen music from A Flock Of Seagulls ("I Ran (So Far Away)"). * Sunset Video (France) - stolen music from Gerard Blanc ("Une Autre Histoire") * Suntisucha Production (Thailand)- 1st logo: stolen animation concept from 20th Century Fox, 2nd logo: stolen music from Ocean Shores (Hong Kong) (1st logo) * SuperVideo (Germany) - stolen music from A Fistful of Dollars * Team17 (UK) - stolen music from THX (3rd logo, original variant) * Tele Monte Carlo (Monaco)- 3rd logo (Italian) - stolen footage from 3-2-1 Contact (intro) * TeleVideo (Hungary)- stolen music from Cerrone * Top Entertainment (Indonesia) - stolen music from Image Entertainment (3rd logo) * TOP Video Production (South Korea) - stolen music from the "Its Showtime" ID * Trio Video Tara (Indonesia) - stolen logomark from Intervision Video (UK) * Troma Entertainment - 4th Logo (Home Video Version) - stolen music from Machine Head (Ten Ton Hammer) * TV Films Pvt, Ltd (India) - stolen logo concept from RKO Pictures * TV Publica Canal 7 (Argentina) - stolen music from Public Broadcasting Service (2nd logo) * Ulises Video Home (Argentina) - Stolen music and animation from HBO Feature Presentation (7th open, short version) * Unicorn Production Inc (South Korea) - stolen music from Columbia Pictures (4th logo) * Universal Media (India) - stolen logo concept and name from Universal Studios (11th logo) * UVI Video Productions - stolen music from Cinehollywood (Italy) (2nd logo) * Valfer Video (Spain) - stolen music from Gracie Jones ("Don't Cry it's Only The Rhythm") * Video Best (Argentina) - stolen music from Cerrone ("Supernature") * Video City International (Greece) - stolen music from Star Wars (theme) * Video Clauen (Argentina) - stolen music from Dick Clark Productions * Video Memory (Greece) - stolen footage and music from The Jackson 5 ("Can You Feel It") * Video Scope (Argentina) - stolen animation from UGC (France) (1st Logo) * Vietnam Television - stolen music from Columbia Pictures Television (5th logo, 1993 theme) * Vintage Home Entertainment - stolen music from Lionsgate Films (1st logo) * VIR (Poland)- stolen music from Yes ("Owner of a Lonely Heart") * Visa Video (Portugal) - stolen music from Star Wars (Death Star Destruction scene), and stolen background from Filmax (1st logo) * Viva Films (Philippines) - stolen music from DTS (1st trailer) * Viva Video (Philippines) - stolen music from American Ninja (2nd logo) * VT4 (Belgium) - stolen concept from Kanal 5 (Sweden) (2nd and 3rd logo) * Wellfare Creations (India) - stolen concept from Walt Disney Pictures (8th logo) * WesternWorld Video - stolen music from Dick Clark Productions * Wild World Entertainment (Philippines) - stolen music from Microsoft Windows (Windows "Roboto" and NT 4.0 startup themes) * Williams Street Productions - stolen music from Mark VII Limited * Xenon Entertainment Group - stolen music from David Bowie ("1984") * XPEC Entertainment (Taiwan) - stolen music from Sanctuary Woods Multimedia * Yehia Shanab Film (Egypt) - stolen music from THX (Wings variant) Category:CLG Wikia Miscellaneous Section Category:Logo Rip-Offs